inspiration_potfandomcom-20200213-history
Vt7
STARS is a USNA military organization that has the reputation of being the most powerful force of Magicians in the world. 1 Their work involves carrying out Search and Destroy missions to eliminate any targets deemed a threat to the USNA and helping gather intelligence related to Magic ranging from infiltration to special ops. They answer to and is under the direct command of the USNA Joint Chief of Staff. They have an amazing ability in gathering intelligence and investigating. As the most powerful force of magicians, Stars has many talented, high level combat magicians, each having a special, powerful ability or Magic in their arsenal. Since Stars is a military force with magical capabilities, they have all the latest state of the art weapons, CADs, and technology. It was shown they have their own exclusive VTOL aircraft 1 to travel to and from missions back to their base. 2 Rank and ClassEdit The members of Stars were categorized into 1st Class Planets, 2nd Class Planets, Constellations, Comets, and Satellites. What class you were determined what general kind of duties and orders they would receive in Stars. 1st Class Planets, 2nd Class Planets, and Constellations - were treated as front-line fighting troops. Comets and Satellites - generally filled the role of auxiliaries or undercover agents. Structure & FormationEdit MKNR Visitors Manga-STARS Stars consists of 12 Units, each led by a Captain and then a High Commander. The Captain is a subordinate to the High Commander in charge of taking care of their own unit. Positions/Ranks in Stars do not always correlate with Military Rank, and is rather odd arrangement for a military unit. It is unheard of for a Capt. to outrank the High Commander, but common to see the High Commander & Captains sharing the same rank. 6 other Captains shared the same rank of Major with their respective High Commanders. Major Canopus, call sign “Two” within Stars, Capt. of the 1st Unit and de-facto High Commander in absence of Maj. Angie Sirius. While the remaining 6 held the rank of Captain. 3 MembersEdit Stars consists of twelve units, each led by a captain and then the High Commander. Positions within Stars do not necessarily correlate with military rank, which is a rather odd arrangement for a military unit. It is unheard of for a captain to outrank the High Commander, but it is quite common to see the High Commander and the captains to share the same rank. Currently, besides the six who held the rank of captain, the other six shared the same rank of major with the High Commander. Major Angie Sirius (アンジー・シリウス) - She is the High Commander of Stars, who is quarter Japanese. She isn't particularly fond of her line of work, especially ones involve executing her own comrades. Major William Sirius (ウィリアム・シリウス) - He is the former High Commander of Stars, who also developed Molecular Divider. He is currently deceased. Major Benjamin Canopus (ベンジャミン・カノープス) - Call sign "Two" within Stars, captain of the first unit and de-facto High Commander when the High Commander is absent. A tough but vigorous man in his forties, the atmosphere around him was completely unlike the soldiers or civilian industrialists who clawed their way through the ranks. He is kind and caring towards his commanding officer when she is feeling down and is a father figure to her. Lieutenant Alfred Fomalhaut (アルフレッド・フォーマルハウト) - An American combat magician that in the past had received the First Class Star of Honor. He became a fugitive that deserted the military. His talent as a combat magician lies in his ability to use Pyrokinesis, a fire starter ability that is considered a special power (once known as a Superpower) rather than a modern magic classified in a system. He was later hunted down and executed by Angie Sirius in accordance with the special provision granted under the federal military law and authority as the commanding officer of Stars. Warrant Officer Sylvia Mercury First (シルヴィア・マーキュリー・ファースト) Charles Sullivan (チャールズ・サリバン) - Originally a Stars member who couldn't use magic without a CAD. Sullivan has deserted USNA after obtaining the ability to use his magic without a CAD with the aid of a parasite. Iapetus (イアペタス) - Satellite Class Mimas (ミマス) - Satellite Class Titan (タイタン) - Satellite Class Enceladus (エンケラドス) - Satellite Class StardustEdit Stardust, also called Suicide Soldiers, are soldiers heavily genetically modified to the brink of death. 4 Clara (クレア) - "Hunter Q" Rachel (レイチェル) - "Hunter R" TriviaEdit Trivia / Extra Information - Major Sirius is somewhat displeased that Canopus, despite being much older than her, holds the same rank as her and not higher, which makes her uneasy. Steel Qigong is a magic technique that uses Qigong to apply a layer of magic armor created by Lu Gonghu himself. He often uses it to reinforce his hands to block attacks and as his weapon of choice for attacking. The technique involves covering the desired area of skin to be reinforced with a high density of Psion's, which is the same as fortifying the Eidos of the skin. rionacEdit Brionac is a special weapon developed by the USNA to allow for the tactical use of the Strategic-Class Magic, giving Lina the ability to use a focused, small-scale version of Heavy Metal Burst in normal combat situations. Brionac forms a barrier to contain the shock wave released from the transformation of plasma and prevent the plasma from causing extraneous damage to the surroundings such as a populated city. The power of Brionac "shots" have been compared by Lina with battleship cannons. Imitating the spiritual weapon, Brionac, which was said to be a spear of light that could pierce through anything, its operation system is based on the classified Free After Execution (FAE) theory. The theory states that there is a small gap in time between the manifestation of the effects of magic and reality restoring the reign of the laws of physics. Brionac manages to control Lina's magic output by taking advantage of the time gap, which is impossible for a human to use or take advantage of naturally. rionac is a special weapon developed by the USNA to allow for the tactical use of the Strategic-Class Magic Heavy Metal Burst, giving Lina the ability to use a focused, small-scale version of Heavy Metal Burst in normal combat situations. Brionac forms a barrier to contain the shock wave released from the transformation of plasma and prevent the plasma from causing extraneous damage to the surroundings such as a populated city. Imitating the spiritual weapon, Brionac, which was said to be a spear of light that could pierce through anything, its operation system is based on the classified Free After Execution (FAE) theory. The theory states that there is a small gap in time between the invocation of magic and manifestation of the effects. Brionac manages to control Lina's magic output by taking advantage of the time gap, which is impossible for a human to use or take advantage of naturally. are individuals who possess Modern Magic that was created through the use of highly advanced science and technology. 1 All of whom wield power comparable to weapons of mass destruction. 2 Only a few countries managed to develop strong military-grade magic. With the continuing practice of providing developed magic to Ally Nations, it also became normal to acknowledge Allied Magicians as Strategic-Class Magicians for their great capabilities with Strategic-Class Magic. 1 List of Strategic-Class MagiciansEdit Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei - 07 - Large 15 Shiba Tatsuya, the first Strategic-Class Magician introduced in the series. It's been rumored that there exist around 50 people who possess Strategic-Class Magic. 3 However, only 13 people who possess Strategic-Class Magic have had their identities revealed to the world for the sake of national prestige; these individuals are known as the Thirteen Apostles. 2 These Magicians are seen as a big factor in the world's military balance. 1 Out of all of the Thirteen Apostles, the only one who's managed to keep a modicum of secrecy about their identities is Angie Sirius —— to be precise her nickname and code-name —— not even her real face was known Suffocating Turbulence is also known as Nitrogen Storm is a Movement Type and Convergence Type magic. In terms of difficulty, Nitrogen Storm is far more difficult than Dry Meteor. Though it is a hassle to gather a large amount of dry ice particles laced with carbon dioxide in the air beforehand. Nitrogen Storm requires constant maintenance of the molecular composition in the air as well as careful control of the air currents, rendering this an extremely difficult magic. It targets air molecules while gathering and moving them. It creates a furious tornado that attacks the target from all directions. Even with a sealed barrier protecting against all directions, the wind affects the target. This is a magic that raises the level of nitrogen in the air as well as magic that moves blocks of air around. It is a combination of Convergence-Type and Move-Type Magic. A single breath of this air that is heavily deficient in oxygen was immediately render someone unconscious due to the lack of oxygen. If a barrier is lowered to prevent the target from being blown away, then they would be suffocated. 1 On the level of neutralizing an opponent by using magic to induce a lack of oxygen, this spell probably belonged to the same category as Mayumi's anti personnel trump card Dry Meteor. Kasumi and Izumi probably devised this trump card due to Mayumi's influence. Despite the two of them being able to use such a high level magic, it isn't normally seen, for Kasumi and Izumi's control of the air currents for this spell are far too coarse. The attacks from his beloved dolls were taking effect. The dolls’ attacks penetrated the shock absorbent layers on the newest combat armor devised by the military and wounded the Magician’s innards. Just now, the lurch from the Magician was definitely not for show, but he was able to counterattack in the next second even after sustaining the attack. The first strike was Ancient Magic, a sort of Non-systematic Type Magic known as “Surge”. The chief of development had no idea why this was all that was necessary to deal damage to the Parasite dolls, but for now he was able to hypothesize that this was some sort of attack. Nevertheless, the ensuing direct attack after drawing to close combat range. Suspension is a Movement Type and Convergence Type Magic that utilizes four process. The activation of all the Magic Sequence's occurs as a single spell; to lift an object, suspend it in the air, slowly lower it, and then maintain it in place, all one after another when the variables are defined. Synchronized Linear Fusion is a Strategic-Class Magic used by Miguel Diaz, which is the only successful example of a large scale thermonuclear explosion. No one else has been able to recreate Diaz's ability due to its level of difficulty and amount of calculations required to use it Tetsuzan is a secret sword technique that normally sets the "blade" as the only concept set inside the blade with a Magic Sequence from Movement Type Magic set to guide the blade's slashing motion. A slash that can smoothly cut deep through thick armor with ease. When Chiba Toshikazu swings his sword enhanced by this magic, his body already knows how to move. Through thousands, tens of thousands, hundreds of thousands of repetitive motions and practice, the slashing action has already been carved into his very body by the time he learned this technique. 1 Lightning TetsuzanEdit When Ikazuchimaru is used to activate Tetsuzan, not only the blade, but the swordsman is also included within the magic's targets, thus realizing the possibility of high speed attacks and slashes without trembling. This is a technique taken to the logical extreme, once he initiates Lightning Tetsuzan, he can only follow through with the motion. Toshizaku isn't a genius like his younger brother, Chiba Naotsugu, yet he relied on a training regime unknown to other people to earn the ability to use Ikazuchimaru's Tetsuzan technique, Lightning Tetsuzan. Thousand Tatami is a Weight Type magic that is only a support magic and therefore cannot be used to land the final blow. It also takes a considerable amount of time to cast. Through the process of cutting off the Earth's gravity along the north-south axis, this causes the object to tilt from east to west because of the Earth's revolution. 'Thousand Tatami' is a magic that cuts off the Earth's gravity and isn't something that directly alters the target's Eidos. Thus by the gravity nullifying magic completely, the enemy's defensive magic is ignored around an object as it is activated. The Three Great Puzzles refer to three spells that are theoretically possible with Weight Magic, but are currently impossible to achieve, at least until Taurus Silver came out with a working Activation Sequence for Flying Magic. The three puzzles are: Realization of a Gravity Control-Type Thermonuclear Fusion Reactor Actualization of Generalized Flying-Type Magic Development of a perpetual motion device based on the model of unlimited inertial expansion Fusion reactors today face a problem of sustained ignition. Fusion reactions have been achieved half a century ago (from today) with the hydrogen bomb. However, the hydrogen bomb only releases an extraordinary amount of energy for a fraction of a second, while a reactor will need a sustained reaction. To do so, the fuel has to reach a required temperature and density to fuse the hydrogen into helium. Current methods either use lasers through the use of Inertial Confinement Fusion or magnetic fields Magnetic Confinement Fusion to achieve the required temperature and density. Lasers work by bombarding the outer shell of a fuel pellet with lasers, heating it. This will then explode, providing a reaction force on the center, heating and compressing it to the required levels. The energy released by the fusion will then heat and compress other fuel pellets to achieve sustained nuclear fusion. Magnets work by running an electric current through the fuel, which is already plasma at the heat required for fusion. The current in the electrically conductive plasma will then create a magnetic field, compressing the plasma to higher densities, which would result in a stronger field, compressing it even more. This will then hopefully lead to the correct conditions for fusion. Gravity Control-Type ReactorEdit The theory is that Gravity Magic can be used as an easy alternative to compress and heat the fuel. However, there are a few problems, including continuous invocation required to sustain the Gravity Magic. However, with the development of Loop Cast, continuous invocation becomes much easier. Then there is a problem much like the one with Flying Magic, timing the Magic Sequences so they do not interfere with each other or else the interference strength required rises exponentially. However with Flying Magic developed by FLT, one remaining problem is the need for a Magician to continually cast the Gravity Magic. Researchers are currently looking into ways to store Magic Sequences without the use of a Magician. Flying-Type Magic Edit Flying Magic has been used in the past as part of Ancient Magic, but all attempts to produce a generalized form with modern magic have failed, at least until FLT Taurus Silver came out with it. Magicians adept at Weight Magic have already been able to leap long distances, the record-holder leapt over 100 yards, and fall from great distances with some magicians managing to fall from 2000 meters without any equipment. The publicly acknowledged reason that Flying Magic was never developed is that every time speed or height needs to be adjusted, a new Magic Sequence has to be placed on top of old ones. Since Magicians can only separate their phenomenon rewriting abilities into ten segments, so as soon as they hit ten, they either do what the last Magic Sequence said, or fall out of the sky. A proposed method of removing this obstacle is to cancel the Magic Sequences after they are no longer needed. However, not many people can use counter magic freely enough to remove the Magic Sequences after each cast. Another way is to time the spell casting so that as soon as one faded away, another would be cast right after, with minimal delay. However, movement is then limited to the time frame of the Magic Sequences, unable to change velocity or position while a Magic Sequence is active. Overwriting the Magic Sequence with another Magic Sequence does not work as Magic Sequences that do not fulfil their ending requirements will fade only after a period of time. Since Magic Sequences cannot affect each other and only the one with a strongest interference strength will show its effects, the interference strength required to overwrite several layers of Magic Sequences rises exponentially. The problem was solved by using an extremely small Activation Sequence in conjunction with Loop Cast. This allowed the casting to occur with perfect timing while mirroring the previous values, so a person could remain flying in the same place without any thought. With an extremely small Activation Sequence, the use of Psions is pushed down as far as possible, and more importantly, the Magic Sequence finished quickly, while still having enough details to keep the person aloft. In this way, there is no need for humans to time the spells, instead it automatically completes the required details. All a person has to do is supply some Psions and fly as free as a bird. The Magic Sequence removes gravity or changes it into a certain direction, allowing for freedom of movement. Flying Magic is actually Sustained Gravity Control-Type Magic applied in a certain way. Perpetual Motion Device Perpetual motion has long been sought but has never been found. It has not been expanded upon within the light novel. It is possible that the method to achieve perpetual motion is that the inertia of the object is maintained without any interference, keeping it moving in its prescribed velocity. Thunder Child ecreates a small scale thunderbolt in a small space. It releases electricity towards the target. This magic has been described as a variant of Thunder Spawn. As a Dispersion-type magic, it extracts electrons from within an object and then channels the electricity produced. Yoshida Mikihiko used this magic as a process (part) of a 5-step spell against Kichijouji Shinkurou during the Finals of Monolith Code Newcomers' Division. 1 Thunder Child is very similar to the Ancient Magic "Thunder Spawn" which is an inferior version of the magic, "Thunder Clouds" that actually manipulates clouds. However, the discharge and voltage is equally powerful.The Dispersion-Type Magic, Thunder Child when compared to Ancient Magic, Thunder Spawn is more powerful as it is able to channel higher amounts of electricity but has less control. Thunder Needle ) is a Magic that involves firing electrified needles towards a target. This results in the target's entire body being peppered with numerous, hair-like needles, through which an electric current is flowed through. This Magic technique is used to pin down enemies and immobilize targets into submission by making them quiver and shake uncontrollably from the electricity, removing all resistance from targets. Thunder Needle has a limited range because the needles are attached to wires to provide the electric current. Hence, we can indirectly infer that the greater the distance,the lower the effectiveness of the magi Thunder Spawn recreates a small scale thunderbolt in a small space. It releases electricity towards the target. As a Dispersion-type magic, it extracts electrons from within an object and then channels the electricity produced. The instant the magic is activated, the target is already predetermined. Electricity rushes at 100 million meters per second. Yoshida Mikihiko used this magic the to apprehend the intruders with Tatsuya's help at Fuji Base at night during the Nine Schools Competition. 1 He again used it against his fight with the masked vampire (while Erika was fighting Angie Sirius). 2Initially, the spell Mikihiko used contained a lot of unnecessary portions. It was because this magic needed to be defended from interference by individual counter spells while casting. But after the advent of CADs and rise in casting speed in modern magic, the individual counter spells became obsolete as the magic being activated now remains unknown. Thunder Spawn is very similar to the Modern Magic "Thunder Child" and is an inferior version of the magic, "Thunder Clouds" that actually manipulates clouds. However, the discharge and voltage is equally powerful. Comparing Thunder Child & Thunder Spawn The Dispersion-Type Magic, Thunder Child when compared to Ancient Magic, Thunder Spawn is more powerful as it is able to channel higher amounts of electricity but has less control. Magic, which disperses heavy metals and turns them into plasma. A large beam of plasma can then be moved and shot at an instant. Besides Angie Sirius, there are only a few users capable of changing materials into plasma. However, by only ionizing atoms, the complete body of the plasma that springs forth would not produce a neutralizing electric repulsive force. Angelina Sirius is the only one able of using 'Heavy Metal Burst' with that speed and scale, for only she can actually do the process that emits the atoms to form the cloud and maintain the manufacture of plasma. This is a spell that is supposed to expel high energy plasma in all directions from ground zero. In terms of raw power, Heavy Metal Burst is ranked first among the Strategic-Class Magic of the Thirteen Apostles, although it is outstripped in terms of destructive radius by Doctor Bezobrazov's 'Tuman Bomba'. Tactical A Rank UsageEdit BrionacEdit Brionac is a special weapon developed by the USNA to allow for the tactical use of the Strategic-Class Magic, giving Lina the ability to use a focused, small-scale version of Heavy Metal Burst in normal combat situations. Brionac forms a barrier to contain the shock wave released from the transformation of plasma and prevent the plasma from causing extraneous damage to the surroundings such as a populated city. The power of Brionac "shots" have been compared by Lina with battleship cannons. Imitating the spiritual weapon, Brionac, which was said to be a spear of light that could pierce through anything, its operation system is based on the classified Free After Execution (FAE) theory. The theory states that there is a small gap in time between the manifestation of the effects of magic and reality restoring the reign of the laws of physics. Brionac manages to control Lina's magic output by taking advantage of the time gap, which is impossible for a human to use or take advantage of naturally Ultimate Scattering “ Ayako’s specialized magic was ‘Ultimate Scattering’, a convergence type magic that diffused vapour, energy, etc. evenly to the point where they could barely be recognized anymore, .the greatest destructive radius out of the The United Kingdom is a European nation. It's apart of the West EU from when the European Union failed, breaking up into East and West along the Franco-German border. With both sides not forming into a unified nation, their respective unions are considerably weaker than they were before World War III. 1 GovernmentEdit After World War III the British Commonwealth is said to have disappeared both in name and reality, however, a new British Commonwealth exists that conducts covert operations. 2 It's an open secret that the United Kingdom has political influence over Hong Kong, even though it's apart of the Great Asian Union. 3 PowerEdit Tying to historical reasons, Australia has minimal military technology and relies on the United Kingdom due to it being a technologically developed country like the USNA. 2 Ozone Circle is a magic that was developed through collaborative research in the European Union before the division of East and West. The primary purpose was to counteract ozone holes. The Activation Sequence was completed in the United Kingdom, and was released to old European Union countries as per the agreement. United States of North American Continent) In 2054, the aggregation of the territories of United States of America, Canada, Mexico, and Cuba along with the Latin American countries spanning down to Panama formed to become the nation of USNA. 12 GovernmentEdit The Commanding Officer of STARS is one of the, if not the only Magician who is allowed to meet with the President of the USNA face to face. 3 The USNA has an embassy in Tokyo, Japan. 45 MilitaryEdit The most elite military division of Magicians within the USNA is called STARS, which the strongest magical combat force in the world. 67 Department of Defense 8 USNA Military Joint Chiefs of Staff STARS 9 Stardust 9 USNA Navy 10 PowerEdit The USNA is one of the four great military powers of the world of Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei, along with the Indo-Persian Federation, the New Soviet Union, and the Great Asian Union; whom are all independently setting their own military policies. 11 The USNA and the Indo-Persia Union have an alliance, but it is only a superficial relationship as there is no longer any strong alliance between the two like there was before the World War. If one of the great military powers tried to expand their territory, the other three would not remain silent, but there wouldn't be any threat of interference to their internal affairs. 11 The USNA intelligence network is the North American Intelligence Agency (NAIA). 12 Apart from Japan's 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion, the USNA uses the most advanced magical weaponry in the world. 13 They also utilize the most cutting edge magic techniques. 14 They possess three of the Thirteen Apostles, Angie Sirius, Elliot Mirror and Roland Bart. 2 Although Angie Sirius is considered to be the strongest in terms of raw power. 6 The USNA is the wealthiest nation in the modern age. Developed to replace screen type devices, virtual terminals creates illusions within the user's mind, allowing them to directly absorb the information. However, the effects are realistic enough that some mistake it for reality. Especially for immature magicians who have yet to know their own boundaries, the virtual terminal can provide illusions of feats beyond their capabilities. With the virtual terminal, "magic" can be performed effortlessly and without a chance of failure. However, immature magicians will go beyond their actual capabilities and once they return to the real world, they are unable to pull off the feats they did with the virtual terminal. Without the concepts of hard work and failure, people become unable to reflect on their inability to perform magic and lose the ability to think critically and the drive to do so. However, it allows for planning out processes and for testing (of things like CADs). First High School bans the use of virtual terminals due to the various problems with its usage Yamatsunami is a Gravity Systematic Inertia Control Magic that minimizes the inertia of the user and the weapon while closing in on a target at high speed. At the point of impact, the hidden sword technique amplifies the transfer of inertia with the weapon's inertia to strike the target. The overlapping false values of inertia could be further enhanced running from a farther distance. The speed received from the transfer of inertia is coupled with the weight obtained from increased inertia. At its maximum strength, Yamatsunami can be compared to a giant, 10 ton guillotine crashing down. 1 The secret weapon, Orochimaru is the blade forged to use Yamatsunami. The entire length of the sword is 180 cm, the blade alone being 140 cm. It is one of the weapons that is in the pinnacle of sword-type armament forged by the Chiba Family. Yamatsunami TsubamegaeshiEdit Yamatsunami-Tsubamegaeshi-AN-Ep26 Erika performing Yamatsunami Tsubamegaeshi It is an alternate technique of Yamatsunami for cases when the strike misses the intended target. As it happened in the fight against Lu Gonghu, the inertia was not restored upon a swing downwards, but rather, concurrent with the swing upwards. The weight of the blow is the same as the main technique, but it's speed is far less It was written there, that the three refugees were working on reviving the lost Taoist spell of the ‘Yellow Turban Doll Warriors’. Way too convenient. It was just like they had waited for the development of the Parasite Dolls to bring them in and sell them. Makoto understood Zhou’s request. Regardless of how top secret the development of the Parasite Dolls was, Zhou had gotten a hold of the information, Makoto concluded. I ought to be concerned with how he got the information, but... However, when it came to the principles of puppets, spells to turn them into warriors, golem magic and the rest, ancient magic was one or two steps ahead of modern magic in spells that manipulated non-mechanical dolls from a distance. The spells the Parasite Dolls needed weren't those that used magic to manipulate puppets without a will of their own, but ones that controlled the devilishness inside the mechanical dolls; however, these deeply resembled the ancient magic spells that manipulated Spiritual Beings used as agents in dolls in many respects. Taking all this into consideration, magicians who had researched the lost art of the ‘Yellow Turban Doll Warriors’ were just the type of people that he wanted to have working on developing the Parasite Dolls no matter what. What the heck? If they turn out to be snakes, I’ll just chop off their heads. Hearing this conjecture, Zhou was obediently impressed. Not with Hague’s information network, but with the Japanese Military’s technical skill. It was outside his specialty, but he had learned to use sprites in his own occult studies - this was not a fairy but an angry spirit with a demonic core - and he had heard enslaving and containing it in a doll was a difficult spell. Despite not being Mountain Sages, they think they are able to control the things, hmm. However, using high school students for the performance test is truly foolish. Zone Interference) is one of the common means of disabling the opponent's magic by using the user's own Magic Power to nullify opposing magic. By casting magic without a defined event-modification, it is anti-magic solely for the sake of disabling other magic. Since the magic has no target, the technique designates a fixed area with the caster at its center as the caster's "zone". This doesn't bring about a change in information, or Eidos, of anything within the zone, but instead creates a threshold for any spell or technique that seeks to change the Eidos within the zone to overcome in order to take effect. If the interference strength of any subsequent spell cast by the opponent is less than the interference strength of the initial caster, then the effects of the spell do not take place. Zone Interference does not reverse magic, but rather directly prevents the opponents' magic in this manner. As such, existing phenomena will continue, but will not be sustained by magic. Zone Interference is indiscriminate in that it does not just apply to the opponent's magic, but applies to any magic of the caster's allies as well. Zone Interference works only on magic that seeks to alter the Eidos, so it is powerless against Non-Systematic magic.